Romulan Neutral Zone
The Romulan Neutral zone was an area of neutral space between the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Star Empire. The Neutral Zone was established after the end of the Earth-Romulan War in 2160. Entry by either side into the Zone constituted an act of war. The Romulans incorporated a map of the Neutral Zone into the Romulan Senate chamber's floor. ( ; ) Location During the Neutral Zone Incursion of 2266, the location of the Romulan Neutral Zone was labeled on a map of Sector Z-6 that was displayed on the bridge viewscreen of the during the Neutral Zone Incursion. ( , production art) In 2293, the location of the Romulan Neutral Zone in the Milky Way Galaxy was labeled in a star chart that was in Captain James T. Kirk's quarters aboard the . ( , okudagram) In 2366, the location of the Romulan Neutral Zone was labeled on a tactical intelligence analysis that was displayed on one of the viewscreens of the . ( , okudagram) In 2369, the location of the Romulan Neutral Zone was depicted by a thin line on a Deep Space 9 traffic control database map that was displayed on one of the viewscreens of the . ( , okudagram) History After the Earth-Romulan War, at least eight Earth Outpost Stations were built on asteroids along the Zone. In 2266, four of these outposts were destroyed by a Romulan Bird-of-Prey. Commander was in command of Earth Outpost 4 until its destruction. ( ) By the terms of the treaty, the Romulans had a legal right to seize and impound any Federation starship that entered the zone. ( ) In 2311 the Neutral Zone was reinforced and redefined in the Treaty of Algeron. Deanna Troi recalled this fact when she discussed the ''Pegasus'' Incident with Commander Riker. ( ; ) In 2364, the was ordered to investigate the Neutral Zone to solve a mystery concerning the disappearance of a string of Federation outposts. It was later established that the outposts were decimated by the Borg due to a signature obliterative technique unique to their technology. A crew member aboard the ship, Worf, describes it: "The outpost was just not destroyed, it's as though ''some great force just scooped it off the face of the planet." Later that year, the ''Enterprise-D encountered a Borg cube that had obliterated several other populations in uncharted space in the same fashion. ( ) In 2366, after receiving intel from a Romulan defector about a possible Romulan base at Nelvana III, outposts along the zone received warnings from Starfleet Command. Several independent vessels in nearby sectors received the same warning. ( ) In 2367, according to a starship mission status chart seen on the bridge of the , the and were assigned to patrol this zone. ( , display graphic) In 2369, according to a starship mission status chart seen in the observation lounge of the Enterprise-D', the Berlin and the Monitor were assigned to patrol this zone. ( , production art) By this year, the Federation had installed subspace listening posts and gravitic sensor nets along their side of the zone. ( ) In 2370, [[FGMS Gyt'aerat|FGMS Gyt'aerat]] arrived to Deep Space 9 on stardate 47556.3 from the Neutral Zone. ( , production art) In 2373, the was ordered to patrol the Neutral Zone during the second Borg assault on Earth, as Starfleet Command felt that Jean-Luc Picard's experience with the Borg would make him a risk during the battle to defend Earth. ( ) In late 2374, before the Romulans joined the Dominion War, the bulk of their fleet was deployed along the Neutral Zone. ( ) The disappeared and was presumed destroyed by the Dominion near the Neutral Zone. It was believed that the Dominion ships had crossed from the Romulan side of the Zone to attack the Cairo, something they were allowed to do as per their nonaggression pact with the Romulans. ( ) In 2379, Praetor Shinzon attempted to fool Picard into believing he wanted the Neutral Zone to be abolished. ( ) Holodeck Simulation - Captain Riker In 2367, while exploring a cavern on Alpha Onias III, Commander William T. Riker was rendered unconscious by gases. While unconscious, neural scanners scanned Commander William T. Riker's brain. The scanners used elements of Riker's reality and constructed a holodeck simulation with those elements interspersed throughout, so that it felt real to him. What Riker wanted, the scanners made possible. In one of these simulations, on stardate 49472, Captain Riker, the commanding officer of the , was ordered to patrol this zone and provide tactical support for Starbase 384. In 2283, this zone was mentioned in Riker's service record that was on display in his quarters on the Enterprise-D. ( , okudagram) File:Romulan Neutral Zone map.jpg|A partial star chart of the Romulan Neutral Zone (2266) File:The Explored Galaxy.jpg|The location of the Romulan Neutral Zone on "The Explored Galaxy" chart (2293) File:Tactical Intelligence Analysis.jpg|Map showing a region of space between Outposts 3 and 6 (2366) File:Neutral Zone map, Birthright II.jpg|Map showing another region (2369) Sectors * Sector 004/11 - 010/35 * Sector 009 * Sector 023 * Sector 030 * Sector 031 * Sector 045/34 - 052/32 * Sector 1045 * Sector 2158 (Taugan sector) * Sector Z-6 * Kaleb sector * Gamma Hydra Sector Systems in the Romulan Neutral Zone ]] ]] The following systems are located in the Romulan Neutral Zone *System uncertain **Iconia *Devron system *Epsilon Legato system *Moore's Star system *Nelvana system **Nelvana III *Theta Curry system Systems near the Romulan Neutral Zone Additionally, the following systems are located near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Federation territory ]] ]] *System uncertain **Galorndon Core *System uncertain **Vendor *Algeron system **Algeron IV - Treaty of Algeron, 2311 *Alpha Onias system **Alpha Onias III * Arloff system **Arloff IX *Barradas system **Barradas III *Calder system **Calder II *Dessica system **Dessica II *Draken system **Draken IV *Gamma Hydra system **Gamma Hydra II **Gamma Hydra IV *Kolarin system **Kolarus III *Yadalla system **Yadalla Prime Romulan territory "]] *System uncertain **"Eden" *Beta Hutzel system Neutral territory *Angel system **Angel I See also * Romulan planets * Federation-Klingon border * Demilitarized Zone between the Cardassian Union and the Federation External link * bg:Ромуланска неутрална зона de:Romulanische Neutrale Zone es:Zona Neutral Romulana fr:Zone Neutre Romulienne ja:ロミュラン中立地帯 nl:Romulan neutrale zone pl:Romulańska Strefa Neutralna Category:Regions Romulan Neutral Zone Category:Cartography